Love Behind Blood
by NanakiloverBrukaoru
Summary: AU Set in the Bakumatsu - Love is blind behind blood, because for Battousai that's all he can see... B&K [Rating between PG13 & R for violence and possibly adult situations]


Love Behind Blood

By: Nanakilover/Brukaoru

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_Author's Notes_: Yeah, I know, everyone's going to kill me. I know your all waiting for updates on my three other stories, but once I get an idea stuck an me head I can't get it out unless I write it... So sorry. But I'm hoping this story will be better than all my other one's combined! That's right I plan on spending a while on this one, so review, and let me know what you think of it, I'll even except flames heartily! So after you read be sure to review, please? 

  


_Story Notes (Time)_: This story is an Alternate Universe taking place in the time where Kenshin was the Battousai, but Kaoru and the others (excluding Tomoe, sorry), are also in the same time period (during the Bakumatsu).

  


_Story Notes (Misc)_: I will be drawing fanart for this, soon, so whoever is interested I will put up the link to the page where it will be at in my next chapter.

  


_Thanks_: To anyone who reviews! All will be listed in the next chapter, along with a feedback!

  


_Disclaimer_ (so no one will sue me): Creator Nobuhiro Watsuki has all the rights to Rurouni Kenshin. If you want to sue me, try everyone else who has made a fanfic first. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Chapter 1: _Battousai the manslayer_

  
  
  


_Love is blind_

  


_Hidden behind blood_

  


_He cannot see it..._

  
  
  
  


_Blood..._

  
  
  


Covers Japan everyday. Having been doing so, for years.

  
  
  


_Blind..._

  
  
  


All he can see is the red; sticky; coppery substance that seems to fall from the sky, like a shower of blood, when he murders a victim. 

  
  
  


_Guilt..._

  
  
  


His conscious no longer lets him see dreams, but nightmares of victims he has slain, each night.

  
  
  


_Love..._

Not an emotion he believes in, cares for, or has.

  
  
  


_Death..._

  
  
  


Everywhere around him, he is the center of it, he creates it; lives it; and dreams of it.

  
  
  


_Battousai the Manslayer..._

  


___________________________________

  
  


A black envelope sat on a lone desk. Narrowing his eyes and snatching it, he tore it open, to see a lone message inside.

  
  


_Another assignment._

  
  


Another murder. More blood, more fear, more guilt, more death.

  


His katana and wakizashi already secure in his belt, he headed out the door, sliding it open and shutting it close behind him. 

The sun was beginning to set, and if he hurried he could make it to Tokyo in a little less than 3 days...

3 Days Later... 

An angry shout, the sound of steel tearing through human flesh, and amber eyes stalked through the night. The moon glinted off the blade of a katana, making the eyes of the holder gleam with no emotion. Bodies lay before him, some heads no longer connected to them. Blood stained his clothes, the buildings, and the earth. He narrowed his eyes and turned his head in a different direction, hearing footsteps approaching.

"Hitokiri Battousai!" A voice shouted, belonging to a Shinsengumi member, the man came to a halt. "Prepare to die!" 

The man swung his sword aimlessly, Battousai had dodged it easily. Battousai then blocked his sword effortlessly, while the man struggled under the weight applied to his own sword.

'Shinsengumi members are all the same,' Battousai thought while he quickly slashed the man across his chest, he fell to the ground with a thud, but was not dead yet. He would die in a few moments. 

Battousai turned away from the man and dashed away from the area.

____________________________________

A beautiful girl, with raven hair tied up into a ribbon, sapphire eyes and pale-creamy skin walked through the dangerous streets of Tokyo alone. Anyone would be crazy to go out on a night like this, but she had been visiting her apprentice who was sick at the local clinic and had stayed longer than she had wanted to.

'_Oh, I hope Yahiko gets better soon_.' She thought sadly. The boy had caught some sort of food posioning, and if Kaoru had gotten him to the clinic any later he could have died.

Kaoru sighed heavily, thunder erupted across the sky and it began to rain.

'_Five-days in a row it's been raining here...' _She thought, thinking it must be a omen, that something bad would happen soon.

"Ugh...!" Her ears followed the sound of a loud cry of pain, and she raced towards it. She gasped when she saw where it had led her,

Several bodies lay on the ground, and she looked over to the sound of another cry of pain. A man held his chest, blood oozing out of his chest at a rapid rate, she scurried over to him, lying him down.

"Sir? I will try to help you, so please lie down." She spoke softly.

"Get away!" The man's voice hoarsed out, "he'll kill you!"

"Who did this to you?" She asked.

  
  


"Hitokiri... Battousai...!" Was his last hoarsed whisper as he fell unconcious. She gasped but tried to help the man out anyway. She tore a piece at the bottom of her own kimono to try to use it as a bandage to try and stop the bleeding. She used the newly torn piece and pressed it against the deep slash across the man's chest.

  
  


She heard footsteps behind her, but didn't turn around.

  
  


"What the hell do you think your doing?!" 

  
  


She stiffened, but replied weakly, "I'm am trying to save this man's life..."  


  


"You stupid woman, he will die soon, no matter how much you try to stop the bleeding! And you can't get to a clinic soon enough to save him!" He said looking at her in amusement.

  
  


"I suppose..." She said sadly, standing up. "Will you kill me?" She asked, making it sound more like a statement.

  
  


"Hai." He said, with absolutely no sympathy in his voice.

  
  


She turned around, smiling happily.

  
  


He narrowed his eyes, "why are you smiling?"

  
  


"I've led a happy life, and I'm glad I got to live for as long as I have..." She bowed her head, staring down at her feet, "however..." She added, looking up at him.

  
  


He saw anger in her eyes, intense, a burning fire in her sapphire eyes. She changed her own emotions very quickly, he noted.

  
  


"I am angry for all the countless lives you have taken!" Kaoru said, raising her voice ever so slightly.

  
  


His eyebrows shot up, he thought she already knew ho he was, but yet she raised her voice at him? Perhaps she was that much of a stupid woman, but something in her eyes told him she was not, but he proceeded to tell her his thoughts aloud,

  
  


"You dare raise your voice at me? You know who I am and yet... Are you that stupid of a woman?"

  
  


"You make alot of accusations." His eyes glinted and she continued, "why does it matter to you what I do? Do you want me to corrow in fear to heighten your stupid ego, like everyone who you have killed did?"

  
  


His eyes widened, no man would have thought of saying such nonsense to him! And if they had, they would have gulped in fear and would have dismissed the idea of preaching their words to him.

  
  


His bangs covered his eyes as his katana in his hand shook violently, "how dare you... SAY SUCH WORDS TO ME!" 

  
  


He smacked her with the hilt of his katana on top of her skull, making her collaspe unconscious to the ground, with a loud thud. She had landed into some of the blood that had been oozing out of the, now, dead man.

  
  


Seeing the slow rise and fall of her chest told him that she was still alive. _'I'll make this bitch die slowly...' _He thought evilly.

  
  


Re-sheathing the katana in it's scubbard and securing it back into his belt he stooped down beside her. He picked her up into his arms swiftly and dissappeared into the night.

  


__________________________________

  


A cliffhanger? Of course.

  


Review and tell me if you want me to continue or not!


End file.
